I Won't Say I'm In Love
by I'mTheMIZandI'mAwesome
Summary: Undertaker's daughter makes her big return to Monday Night RAW, in order to take down Nexus. What happenes when she reluctantly falls for their leader? Rated T for language and I don't own WWE or anyone in it. Wade/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rayne Nicole Callaway's eyes widened in shock and anger as she watched Wade Barrett, the leader of the almighty and powerful Nexus, give her father, The Undertaker, The Wasteland, on the historic 900th episode of RAW. _Those damn bastards..._She thought as trademark smirks grew across their faces. She couldn't stand Nexus, but right now, that wasn't her biggest problem.

When The Undertaker had been put into a vegetative state, Rayne had completely lost focus of everything. The minute she lost her WWE Title to Sheamus at Fatal 4 Way, she had decided it would be better to wait for her father to wake up before going trying to retain the title.

She never left his side, unless her half uncle, Kane, needed her, but ever since she found out that he was the one who had almost killed her father, she stopped doing that too.

Rayne was now sitting on her couch at home watching RAW because her father wanted her to stay away from the ring for a while. At least until he got rid of Kane. In fact, he had forbidden her to go to RAW tonight. She sighed as she watched the replay of what had happened just moments ago. Upon seeing Nexus again, Rayne turned off the TV. She was pissed and she decided it was time to take a stand.

She was 24 for fuck's sake! There was no way she was gonna sit back and watch her father get his ass handed to him, along with the rest of the RAW roster.

That's when a very devious smirk crossed Rayne's lips.

_With RAW Roulette coming up in 2 weeks, anything can happen..._She thought as she picked up her phone and dialled the number of Vincent Kennedy McMahon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~*RAW Roulette*~**_

Rayne looked in her locker room mirror, pleased with her new ring attire. She had gone from black ripped spandex tights and Candice Michelle type tops to black ripped jeans and a blue bra covered with a shorter version of the top that Ashley Massaro wore for the Playboy BunnyMania match that had a blue ribbon instead of pink. _I hope this works..._Rayne thought as she finished taping up her father's gloves to her hand in order for them to stay on.

When Rayne had called Vince, she asked him to rig the roulette wheel in order to have a 5 on 1 elimination handicap match against Nexus. She was pleased when he agreed to it, especially when he decided to make her long overdue return a surprise, so Nexus had no idea what they would be getting themselves into. Not that they cared. Rayne had watched when Brie and Nikki Bella spun the wheel for them. They seemed very pleased when that match came up.

Rayne laughed at the thought as she put on her tight leather coat, very similar to Maryse's older ones. She couldn't wait to get her hands on them, especially Barrett.

If it wasn't for Rayne, he wouldn't have even been put on NXT.

_**~*FLASHBACK*~**_

_Wade had just finished his match against Alex Riley and was sitting backstage, pleased with his victory in the FCW main event. _

_"Bare Knuckle Champ turned wrestler. That's a new one." A voice said. _

_"Who's there?" Wade asked looking around, his British accent very thick. He didn't know who this person was, but he found the voice intoxicating and vaguely familiar._

_"Calm down, pretty boy. I don't bite...Much." A woman, much smaller than him, said as she stepped out from the dark hallway. _

_Wade couldn't believe his eyes. _

_It was the first and only female WWE Champion, Rayne Callaway. _

_Wade could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. __Rayne was simply gorgeous. Her black loose curls and straight bangs complemented her flawless sun kissed skin and icy blue eyes. Her toned, non-fake, slightly muscular body was outlined by the tight black tube top and and ripped jeans. _

_"That was some match out there." Rayne said. _

_"Uhh...Thank you." Wade said, shocked that the girl of his dreams had actually watched his match. She was a main eventer for the biggest wrestling promotion in the world. He was an FCW wrestler trying to make it in the big leagues._

_"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing in developmental territory?" He asked, digging deep down to find the courage to actually speak to the woman. _

_"Vince has a pro come down to FCW every once in a while and watch a show or two and report back on who's ready to move up to main roster, who could use a little more time here, and who should be released." Rayne explained. _

_"Really?" Wade asked with confidence. If Rayne had liked his match, that made him a shoe in for the main roster._

_"Don't get too cocky, pretty boy. Just because I think you're good, doesn't mean the boss does and in the end, his opinion is all that matters." She said. _

_"Well, I'm sure he values your opinion. After all, you are the daughter of the legendary Undertaker. Not to mention you are the current WWE Champion." Wade said. _

_"True, but the only person Vince thinks is right is Vince." Rayne said. __A phone started to ring and Rayne pulled it out of her pocket. _

_"Speak of the devil. See you around, pretty boy." Rayne said walking off, answering her phone. _

_"Pretty boy?" Wade asked smiling._

_**~*END*~**_

Rayne smiled as reality set back in. She had the ability to wrap anyone around her finger, men or women and she loved it. It was amusing, to say the least.

_**"No Chance, that's what you got..." **_Rayne's phone was ringing and it was Vince.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Rayne. I've gotta tell you, this idea was great! We've gotten at least another thousand viewers since the match was made." Vince said.

"Hey, I do what I can." Rayne said smiling.

"I know and what you do is simply amazing. You ready?" Vince asked. Rayne looked over at the clock and saw that it was time to go.

"You bet your ass I am." Rayne said smirking as she hung up. Rayne smiled as she set her phone down. Vince had been so close to her for her entire life that she had earned the privilege to talk to him like he was just a normal person and not God.

Rayne looked into the mirror one more time before leaving.

"Good enough." She said walking out of her locker room and sprinting to the basement of the arena.

Along with new gear, she had a new song and entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

"We Are One" by 12 Stones had stopped playing and Nexus was in the ring, laughing, waiting for their unlucky opponent. Then "Hell" by Disturbed began to play while flames at both ends of the stage we're slowly getting bigger and the arena darkened.

Everyone was confused. This was a song that no one had ever heard before.

When the first word of the song came on, lightning struck the middle of the stage and up came Rayne. The fans were going crazy as she lifted her arms up and the flames got higher, before dying down as she walked towards the ring. Rayne hadn't been around for some time and she was dearly missed by all, excluding the shocked and worried faces on everyone in Nexus except their fearless leader, Wade Barrett.

On the outside, Wade had no expression. On the inside, he was scared shitless. The girl of his dreams was his opponent and she was going to tear them to shreds for what they did 2 weeks ago.

Rayne went on her toes as she went through the second rope. She dragged the long black coat behind her and when she got to the center of the ring, she went on her knees, brought her head down, and lifted her head up with her eyes rolled back when the words, _**"Burning, Now I bring you hell"**_ came up. At that same time, lightning struck the ring posts from the screen on top of the ring and the posts were on fire for a few seconds as Rayne got up and took her coat off to reveal her new gear. Fortunately, she could tell everyone loved it.

The arena was now light again and Nexus was trying to decide who would be the first sacrificial lamb.

Wade was having a glare down with Rayne while the other members of Nexus were trying to decide who would go first. Wade wasn't sure what it was, but he could feel that something was wrong. _Something's going on-_ "No way I'm going first! I value my life a little too much for that." Justin said, disturbing Wade's thoughts.

Wade turned to his fellow Nexus members and took his attention off of Rayne, who really didn't seem to care who she faced first.

Rayne wanted all of them finished off and she would happily do the deed.

"I can't go first. I got a family to take care of." David said, trying to cover up the fact that he almost pissed himself once he saw Rayne.

"Yeah, cause you're the only one." Michael said saving himself.

Wade bit his lip before saying, "Heath. You're first."

Sure, Wade would regret his choice, especially by just picking the first name that came to mind, but what was he supposed to do. No one would willingly step into the ring with Rayne, including himself.

Heath Slater just nodded to keep his leader content. He wasn't sure if he could handle her. While he was still in NXT, his then Pro Christian had told him all about Rayne.

Rayne had trained with almost everyone in the Hall of Fame. She had already cemented her spot in the night she won the WWE Championship, just 1 year ago.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it." Justin said before going behind the ropes with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Rayne smirked when she saw that her first opponent was Heath Slater. Outside of Nexus, he had nothing. He wasn't the biggest, he wasn't the strongest, he wasn't the fastest, and his promos weren't that great. Not to mention when it came to naming the members of Nexus, she would always forget his name or Michael Tarver's. _This should be easy..._Rayne thought as the bell rang. Heath had started running over to Rayne, who hadn't moved a muscle. _Perfect...He's as stupid as he looks..._She thought as he got closer.

When he was a few feet away, she rolled her eyes to the back of her head with ease, which stopped Heath right in his tracks. _Sucker..._She thought as her hand wrapped around Heath's neck and her nails dug in to his skin while she rolled her eyes back to the front.

"No! Please, no! Please don't do it." Heath begged shaking his head.

**"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" **The fans chanted. Rayne nodded before lifting him up and Chokeslamming him.

_Damn, that boy is light..._She thought as she out her right foot on top of him to pin him, while staring down Nexus.

The bell rang and Heath rolled out of the ring while David Otunga slowly stepped in. _Round two, coming up..._She thought as she locked up with him. She pushed him back into a turnbuckle and quickly ran in and gave him a high knee. She then grabbed his hand and got on the top rope. She could hear barely Jerry "The King" Lawler over all the fans say, "Rayne's gonna give David a little taste of Old School." She smirked as she preformed the move expertly and went for the pin, making sure that he couldn't touch the ropes.

Three seconds later, she got off of him and pushed him out of the ring as Michael Tarver quickly ran in. Rayne got up as quickly as possible and they traded left and rights. Well, more like she hit him while blocking ALL of his hits. Rayne gave Tarver a strong uppercut and smirked when he bent down, clutching his jaw. They were just making this too easy for her. Rayne ran to the ropes and did a bicycle kick that hit him right in the temple. When he hit the ground, Rayne didn't give the ref a chance to see if he had been knocked out.

Rayne got down and put Tarver in Hell's Gates. _That sure woke him up. _Rayne thought as Michael immediately tapped out to the hold. As much as she didn't want to, she let go after the first few taps and let him crawl out of the ring for two reasons. The first was because if she had kept him in it any longer, he would've started bleeding and with WWE being PG, she would've screwed up her big return.

The second because Justin Gabriel had already entered the ring and had managed to get Rayne down. She was about to get up, but she thought about it for a second. _If I stay down, he'll try to 450 Splash me...Perfect..._She thought as she pretended to be in pain. Justin dragged her near a turnbuckle and got on top of it to do his 450 Splash, but Rayne quickly countered once he jumped off and kicked him in the head before he landed on her. She then sat up like her father normally did while Justin got up.

Once he was up, they started doing some basic holds until Justin had tried to do a springboard attack she grabbed his arms and folded them so it looked like he was in a straight jacket. She quickly sat down and brought him down with her. The move was called Sweet Insanity. It might not have looked as effective as most of the moves Rayne did, but as Rayne found out from many, it sure as hell hurt the tailbone, lower spine, and if you got hit with that, you were gonna have a bruised ass. Rayne quickly pinned him.

She then got off him and watched as he rolled out of the ring and crawled towards the other eliminated Nexus members that were standing near the bottom of the ramp.

She simply smirked before turning her attention towards the sole leader. All along, this had been Rayne's plan. Wade was the heart and soul of Nexus.

If she took him out, she took out all of Nexus.

Wade looked at his competition with no expression. The smug look that was usually plastered on his face was now gone. How could it still be there?

Rayne had done the unthinkable. She had just taken out 4 members of Nexus and hadn't even broken a sweat.

SummerSlam had gone better for Nexus and that was just downright embarrassing.

Wade took a deep breath as he pulled his 6 ft 7 frame slowly into the ring. Once he got in, he immediately locked eyes with the Dame from Death Valley. Wade swallowed hard.

He saw the look in Rayne's eyes. Hate, distain, anger, fury, disgust, and rage. _What have I done this time? _Wade thought. Chris Jericho had taught Wade well, not only with promos and ring work, but about the wrestlers that he should be weary of. Of course, Rayne was one of the first he mentioned.

From what Wade was told, Rayne felt no remorse for anything she did. She was never depressed or sad when a normal person would be. According to Jericho, she was a pissed off bitch that only a complete idiot would ever dare to mess with. Thinking back to the advice that the 10+ year veteran had given him and what he did to The Undertaker two short weeks ago, Wade felt like the biggest idiot on the planet.

Rayne smirked when she locked eyes with the so-called "Fearless" leader of Nexus. She saw fear and lots of it. Not that she was surprised.

Everyone, excluding the few people that could get close to Rayne, were scared.

After the near 3 minute long stare down Wade attempted to make the first move, but Rayne beat him to it. Rayne speared Wade and went crazy, hitting him every way she knew how.

The ref had managed to pull the small 5 ft2 frame of Rayne off Wade and kept her away from him while he used the ropes for much needed support. Wade rubbed his face to check for damage. By some sort of miracle, he wasn't bleeding, but he was damn sure that he would have at least one black eye in less than an hour.

Wade cringed as he got up. He was defiantly going to feel the full impact of those hits tomorrow.

Rayne wasted no time in getting Wade.

The fans were screaming when she kicked him in the gut and lifted him up for the Tombstone Piledriver. Once she had the deadly position on, she went on her knees and let Wade's bounce off the mat. She grabbed his hands like any other sorry opponent as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

The ref counted to 3 and her normal blue eyes took over. Rayne got up and the ref lifted up her hand while Wade struggled to get up.

Lucky for Wade, the rest of Nexus helped him up and out of the ring.

They all looked back at Rayne before running up the ramp with their tail's between their legs.


End file.
